


Faults

by browneyedgirlie (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: DotD, Ghosty, IM IN PAIN, LMAO, Ninjago, colangst, i love my earth son, this was sadish, yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/browneyedgirlie
Summary: It was all their fault. Cole’s dead, and he’s never coming back.DotD alternate, angsty ending





	Faults

“What are you even fighting for? Your friends have abandoned you! Your master has abandoned you!” Yang yelled, laughing as he watched the earth ninja flicker, frantically trying to remain steady.

“You are all alone!” 

The words pierced deep in Cole’s chest. Yang was right. His friends forgot about him. Master Wu forgot about him. He caused so, so much trouble and he doesn’t even know if his friends are still alive. This is all his fault.

“No!!” He yelled, leaping to his feet. He was going to make sure yang didn’t get back to the land of living. If he fades....he fades.

The blades clash together. He’s trying, he’s adding all his energy into his fighting, he can’t lose to this man.

Yang sliced his sword like butter, forcing him into his back against the roof.

“Can’t...go on...alone...” he struggled for air, gasping and choking.

“Yes! Yield!” Yang howled, holding his blade to the moon.

“Soon I will be gone, but you will remain forever departed, destined to haunt this temple forever as the new master of the house!” He yelled, so smug and confident in his victory. 

Cole removed his mask, and held it in his glitching hands. 

“I’m...fading away.” He whispered, a horrible calm crashing over him, silencing his desperate urge to FIGHT and stay here. 

“Just one more lonely ghost...not a friend in the world.” Yang muttered, turning to the moon. 

He’s right. I’m dying. This is it...back where I started. Friendless, and...alone.

He shimmered, the outline of him slowly sparkling as it started to fade. 

“Hope you enjoy ruling over my students.” Yang whispered one more smug comeback, before airjitzu-ing himself to the rift. 

Cole could only watch through lidded, heavy eyes as the man he despised cane to his ultimate victory. This is it for him. The weakest elemental master going out in the most foolish of ways. 

Perfect. 

There’s only one good thing about this. He might get to see his mother again.

Shuddering, gasping for breath, and trying to hold on, he pleaded with the FSM for help. 

Sure enough, his dying wish was answered by yang being struck from the sky by an object. He doesn’t know what it was, but it doesn’t matter.

Yang’s going to be stuck until the eclipse ends, meaning that Cole’s not going to be stuck in this temple. 

Its too late for him, but at least ninjago will be safe. Calm washed over him again, like a wave, and he let out a quiet sigh as he faded from sight, disappearing from the living world.

The rift shut, sending the ghost master back into his temple. 

What cole didn’t know was that his friends were so, so close to him. He wasn’t alone...not like he thought. Unfortunately, it was too late.  
————————————————————  
“Brace yourself! It’s going to be a hard landing!” Wu yelled. The ship hurtled towards the floating island, barely cascading to a halt. 

“Is everyone alright?” Misako asked, after she and wu hopped onto the ground. 

“Nothing that tightening a few screws can’t fix.” Zane muttered, as he walked off. 

“I’m okay...but where’s cole?” Lloyd asked, as he walked up to his mother. 

“There!” Jay pointed, and ran over. 

“He’s human again!” Nya exclaimed. 

“Come on, buddy! Wake up, you’re human again and can go home!!” Jay exclaimed, shaking him. 

“He’s-He’s really cold. And...he’s not breathing! Oh my gosh, he-he’s not breathing!”

“Jay...JAY.” Wu spoke sharply, causing jay to step back.

“We were too late. We forgot him and he faded.” He said quietly. His second student, gone. One after the other. 

“No! His body is here! He was a ghost, he wouldn’t have left a body!” Jay exclaimed, starting to become hysterical. 

“He is truly departed, so his body cane back after he was gone.” Wu answered, bending down beside cole. 

“I’m sorry I forgot you.” He said, wiping his face. Losing two students in a time period of less than a year...he can’t take this. 

“I’m so, so sorry we forgot you.” Jay started to cry, bending down to his best friend’s body. 

Lloyd was in silent shock. His face was blank; god knows what he was thinking. 

Nya was comforting Jay; Zane was hugging a sobbing Kai. 

They just lost a teammate, and guess what? It was their fault. 

It was all their fault. Cole’s dead, and he’s never coming back.


End file.
